


Happy Accidents

by Caschnazzlewrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, No Smut, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caschnazzlewrites/pseuds/Caschnazzlewrites
Summary: Diego and Klaus find out the hard way that their bodies aren’t just different in regards to their powers.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible but it came to me and I had to get it out. No editing so sorry if it’s rough. Do not read if you do not like. Simple as that. Let me know if you think I need to tag anything else in the comments. That’s all for now hope y’all enjoy.

Diego, who’s body is a temple, goes to Mom as soon as he starts feeling out of sorts. She is concerned upon seeing him. That concern only deepens as he tugs her wordlessly to the academy’s makeshift medical room.  

 

“You don’t look injured, Diego. What seems to be the problem?” She says sitting him down on the operating table they have set up. 

 

“I’ve just been feeling tired and sick lately even though I’ve been eating healthy and working out the same amount as usual. I figured I would have you check me out see if I’m coming down with something.”

 

“How long?” She asks pulling a syringe out of a drawer along with an empty vial. 

 

“It’s only been a week or so. It might have been longer but I didn’t notice until training last week.”

 

“When you threw up on the mat?” Mom says asking about last week's combat training. Diego has gone too hard while sparring with Luther and his lunch had quickly evacuated itself onto the training mats in the academy’s gym. Mom has helped him clean it up and had thanked him for trying to help even though she could do it herself fine. Diego nods his head in affirmation. “Have you been throwing up since then?” 

 

“Every once in a while if I train too hard and a couple of other times but not a lot. Just been feeling a lot weaker than usual.” Diego closes his eyes and winces as Grace draws blood from him quickly. 

 

“Okay I’m going to get this checked and let you know. Why don’t you go relax or eat something while Pogo and I get these results for you?” She’s says smiling brightly at Diego who smiles in return and hops up to leave the room. 

 

“Thanks mom!” He says before making his way over to the kitchen. When he gets there, Klaus is sitting on the counter and Five is reading a newspaper at the table. Diego kisses Klaus cheek before grabbing the ingredients to make himself a quick sandwich. 

 

“Ew no kisses from you until we find out what your sick from.” Klaus says wiping his cheek.

 

“Probably nothing that serious.” Diego says hitting Klaus knee with the hilt of the butterknife in his hand. 

 

“You know I don’t think I would have stopped the apocalypse from happening if I knew all of my siblings were just gonna shack up as soon as it was over.” Five says sipping from his coffee loudly. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. You didn’t really stop it anyways.” Diego says pointing his butter knife at Five in a threatening, stop commenting on it, kinda way.

 

“Also Diego and me were boning well before the apocalypse stuff.” Klaus says smirking at the younger looking boy who rolls his eyes. 

 

“Y’all ugly.” Five says and then promptly disappears. 

 

“Oh my boy is learning so fast. I’m not ready for him to grow up.” Klaus says wiping an imaginary tear. “Since when do you eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?” 

 

“What?” Diego says looking down at his sandwich and realizing it’s peanut butter and jelly. 

 

“ I don’t know guess it sounded good. I’ll take whatever my body wants at this point. Haven’t been able to keep anything that I usually eat down since yesterday morning.” Diego says moving to eat his sandwich at the table. 

 

“Are you absolutely positive that you aren’t like majorly sick?” Klaus ask moving to sit next to him. 

 

“I-I don’t thi-“ Diego starts but is interrupted by Pogo entering the room and clearing his throat. 

 

“Master Diego, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to come with me for a moment.” Pogo says pointing his cane out of the doorway. 

 

“Uhh, maybe it is major.” Klaus says at a nervous looking Diego. 

 

“C-can Klaus come?” Diego says stumbling over his words as his face flushes.

 

“I think it would be wise if we spoke alone first my boy.”

 

Diego slowly gets up and follows Pogo back to the medical room where Grace is waiting for them. While Pogos face is set in a grimace, Grace is more than happy. 

 

“Diego!” Grace says happily as he sits back down on the bed. 

 

“Master Diego, we ran your blood through many tests just to be safe due to you and your siblings genetic makeup. One of the fastest ones has already given us a result that we believe is the reason for your sudden illness.” Pogo says sucking in air through his teeth before continuing. “Due to your power I ask that before I tell you what is wrong you disarm yourself and stand clear of all throwable objects in this room. This will be hard to hear and I don't think you will take it lightly.” 

 

“W-w-what could possibly be that bad?” Diego says as he starts stripping himself of his harness and all of the knives attached to his body. He stays seated on the bed but pushes the cart holding all of his knives away with his leg. Grace pulls it even further away which makes Diego nervous but if it makes them happy he will do it. 

 

“Master Diego are you ready to hear something that could possibly change your life forever?” Pogo asks. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.”  Diego says looking between the two nervously. Grace sets a hand on his shoulder and smiles widely at him.

 

“Diego, honey, you are pregnant.” She says tightening her grip on his shoulder quickly. 

 

“W-w-wait what?”

 

“You are with child Master Diego.” Pogo says. The tap of his cane against the hard floors sounds like a bomb going off in Diego’s ears. The room silent as he processes what he’s being told. 

 

“I-is this some kind of j-j-joke?” Diego says getting up from the table. “I am a man for godssake.” 

 

“I assure you this is no laughing matter Diego. While you fit this society’s characteristics of a male, you and your siblings are all made up of alien DNA. Me and Grace believe that DNA has given you the ability to conceive, carry, and possibly birth a child. We also believe that the same DNA has made all of you children more fertile than a normal human being. This may have aided in the conception of the child. Of course your father left nothing on the subject so as of right now we can only make educated guesses, but according to your blood test you are pregnant.” 

 

Diego sits in stunned silence until he hears Grace pull a cart over to him which squeals with disuse as it rolls.

 

“Would you like to see? The baby, I mean.” Grace says pointing at the machine attached to the cart. “It’s for ultrasounds.” 

 

“Sure, m-m-Mom.” Diego says still stunned but wanting to make his mother feel useful. 

 

“It doesn’t hurt or anything okay honey? I just need you to lay back and pull your shirt up.” She says smiling brightly at him. He does as he’s told and he refuses to look down at his torso as she places gel on his abdomen and then the wand. “We usually only use this on check ups with Allison.” 

 

“Yeah?” Diego says moving his eyes from his mother to the screen on top of the cart. She nods as she looks over at him quickly. 

 

“Okay let’s see.” She says moving the wand around. As she’s busy moving it around Diego casts a glance around the room and notices that Pogo has left which puts him at ease a little even as the news sinks in more. Grace makes a small hum and Diego’s attention snaps back to the screen. On the screen is the profile of a babies lower face and arms. 

 

“Your quite far along Diego. Do you know when you could have conceived?” She asks casually as she moves the wand until it’s just the side profile of the babies face. A small hand is covering a portion of its face. Diego stares in stunned silence. “Diego sweety?”

 

“S-sorry mom. I’m just a little overwhelmed.” He sighs smiling reassuringly at her before looking back at the screen. “Uh it would have been just after the whole apocalypse thing.” 

 

“That was more than two months ago Diego! We will have to get you started on a healthy diet and some vitamins! Make sure the baby is nice and healthy.” She says as she begins to clean up.The machine makes a horrible screeching sound while she’s wiping up his stomach and then she’s laying a long strip of paper on his chest. “There are some pictures of the baby. I’m so proud of you Diego! I’m gonna be a grandma again.”

 

She gently strokes his cheek before hugging him quickly. Then she walks out of the room, heels clicking on the hard floors. Diego continues laying there for a while before it fully sinks in and he’s tearing up as he looks at the small black and white photos in his hand. After a while he manages to process it and he realizes he should probably tell Klaus. That he should definitely tell Klaus.

 

He replaces all of his knives and makes his way around the house hiding the ultrasounds behind his back as he passes Allison on the stairs. He doesn’t find Klaus until he gets up to their rooms and he can hear him and Ben arguing down the hallway. He finds them sitting criss cross on the bed across from each other heatedly debating what color the yarn in Klaus knitting project is. Diego approaches as silently as he is trained to but they both snap to look at him as he gets within three feet of the bed.

 

“Hey could I talk to Klaus al-lone for a second Ben?” Diego says keeping the ultrasound behind his back as Ben nods and exits the room. 

 

“So are you dying? Am I gonna be plagued with your ghost for the rest of my life?” Klaus jokes solemnly. 

 

“I’m n-n-not dying. It’s kinda the opposite really.” Diego chooses to show him instead of tell since he words aren’t happening very easy right now. He pulls the ultrasound out and tosses it into Klaus lap. The other man stares at it dumbly.

 

“What is this?” Klaus says looking confused.

 

“It’s a baby.” Diego says sitting on the edge of Klaus bed. 

 

“Is this Claire or is Allison pregnant again?” Klaus asks eyebrows scrunched together. “Oh, are her and Luther making babies already?” 

 

Klaus claps his hands together in excitement as Diego rolls his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, not even close. Turns out I can get pregnant. That’s my baby.” Diego says pointing at his name in the patient slot.

 

“Is this a joke?! You’re a man! I’ve seen the bits and pieces, bro! Unless you feel differently of course!” Klaus says putting his hands up defensively.

 

“No Klaus I don’t. Apparently our DNA is more alien than human and it gives us, or at least me, the ability to have children.” Diego’s says rubbing his hand down the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t get all the jargon from Pogo because I was freaking out but yeah that’s my baby. Well it’s our baby.” 

 

“Wow.” Klaus says as he looks at the picture of it's profile. “So let me get this straight. I’ve bottomed for you how many times and never gotten pregnant and the one time you bottom its immaculate conception?” 

 

“It’s not immaculate conception if we actually conceived from fucking Klaus but yeah it appears that may be the case.” Diego says turning to look at the other man. 

 

“We should probably talk to the others. Let them know this can happen in case they all feel like boning, especially Allison and Luther there one freaky shag away from a weird ape/alien/human hybrid baby man!” Klaus says excitedly before frowning. “Never thought I’d have kids this early but I’m not as disappointed as I thought I’d be. I’m kind of excited. A baby that’s us! It’s gonna be so cute!” 

 

Diego watches as Klaus processed the information of a baby way quicker than he did. He smiles a little. Realistically he had been shocked right away but he too was excited for a baby that was just him and Klaus. Early then they ever wanted kids for sure but it was their baby and didn’t have to be the baby of one of them and a donor. 

 

“Did you want kids with me one day? Did you ever think about it?” Diego says pulling Klaus out of a rant. 

 

“Well yeah. Not necessarily you being the pregnant one but one day I had hoped we would be settled and functional enough for babies. I’m not gonna lie I did have a wet dream once where I was pregnant and it was hot as hell but you’ll do.” Klaus says with a wink and a laugh. Diego hits him but laughs lightly too. 

 

“I’m excited but I’m also scared. I was never prepared for this.” Diego says leaving his hand resting on Klaus leg but looking down at the floor. Klaus rests his hand over top of his before speaking.

 

“I’m sure that all parents who have accidental pregnancies go through this. Might not be the same since most people know they can get pregnant if they can and both aspects aren’t total surprises. Still, we will be fine. We got Grace and Pogo and the whole gang.” Klaus says putting his serious face on. “Did Grace tell you how far along you are?” 

 

“Yeah you’re right. Thanks.” Diego’s says planting a kiss on the other man’s lips. He smiles at Klaus before leaning back. “Well there’s only one time I could have conceived so like two months give or take a couple days.” 

 

“We should probably figure out whether we can all get pregnant or not. Maybe it’s just a you thing. Maybe the drugs screwed up all of my plumbing and shit. You’re body, the temple that it is, is probably healthy af fertility wise.” Klaus says jumping over Diego and off the bed. “Also we should tell the others the good news!”

 

Diego pulls him back down onto the bed before he can get to far. 

 

“Can we just lay down for a bit? Have this to ourselves for a moment?” He says pulling Klaus to lay next to him. 

 

“Yeah big guy. Anything for you and our unborn alien baby.” Klaus says wrapping his arm around Diego and resting his hands on his stomach. 

 

“First of all don’t call it an alien baby. Second of all you're not gonna feel anything I’m only two months.” 

 

“I know but I just liking knowing that there’s something in there that’s just the two of us.” Klaus says kissing the back of Diego’s neck where he is spooning him from behind. 

 

“You guys are having a baby? You’re both men?” Five says from where he is standing behind him. 

 

“Five what the hell are you doing in my room?!” Klaus says turning to the much younger looking brother. 

 

“I was gonna ask you some advice about Dolores but this is much better.” He says grin plastered on his face. 

 

“So much for it just being ours for a moment.” Diego says getting up from the bed. “Alright let’s go tell the rest. Five let everybody know there’s a family meeting in the living room and then meet us down there. Don’t tell them. Come on Klaus.” 

 

Five jumps with a short salute. Klaus giddly grabs Diego’s hand and pulls him out to the hallway.

 

“I’m kinda glad because I don’t think I could have held it in for very long!” Klaus excitedly whispers as they fall in step behind Ben who is already on his way down the stairs. Allison and Luther are both leaving Allison’s room. Vanya and Five are already sitting on one of the sofas when they all reach the living room. 

 

“So what’s so important that we needed a family meeting Five?” Luther says. He and Allison sit on the opposite couch from Five and Vanya and Ben takes a seat in the arm chair. Diego and Klaus remain standing. 

 

“Uh actually I told him to get you guys here.” Diego says clearing his throat before speaking. 

 

“Why? What’s happening?” Vanya says concern etched on her face.

 

“Nothing bad!” Klaus says using his hands in a placating manner. 

 

“Okay, well what is it?” Ben asks from his spot in front of the fireplace. 

 

“Okay so you guys know how we all have powers right?” Diego asks stupidly. “Yeah that was stupid not the best way to start this off. Anyway, our powers apparently come from our DNA which is more alien than human. That DNA also gives us the ability to do other things like for instance get pregnant when you fully thought you only had male parts before.”

 

The group around him looks on in confusion except for Klaus and Five. 

 

“Surprise! Me and Diego are having a baby!” Klaus says pointing at Diego’s abdomen and pulling the ultrasound out of thin air and unraveling it towards the others. “This is our cute little alien baby!” 

 

“Stop calling it an alien baby!” Diego complains as he hits the other man’s arm. Klaus rubs his shoulder but moves to squish his butt between Luther and Allison who part reluctantly. He flattens the ultrasound and shows them closer so they can see. 

 

“Diego here got knocked up the first time he bottomed for me!” Klaus says excitedly. 

 

“Ew, Klaus too much information.” Ben says having moved behind the couch to look over Klaus shoulder to see the ultrasound. “Cute baby though.” 

 

“Damn right the two hottest members of the academy better make a cute ass kid.” Diego says plopping himself down into the armchair that Ben has vacated. 

 

“Hey!” The rest of the group choruses. 

 

“I’m sorry your right. Ben is the hottest. My bad.” Diego says chuckling when a pillow hits him in the face. 

 

“Hey precious cargo over there!” Klaus says at Luther who is objectively looking anywhere but at Diego. Diego sinks lower into his seat and sighs in exhaustion. The mental and physical toll of this day reaching him. Klaus moves to sit at his feet as the other siblings fawn over the ultrasound. They are interrupted in their bubble by Pogo clearing his throat. 

 

“Children, Grace has prepared dinner. Afterwards I believe we should run some tests to see how all of you have been affected by your DNA. Allison I believe it would be counterintuitive for us to test you as you are already a mother and have had many check ups while living under this roof and elsewhere. Diego you received testing and care this morning as well. Vanya and the rest of you boys however should be checked as soon as possible to prevent anything like this from happening again. Accidentally of course.” Pogo ends his statement with a cough before heading for the kitchen. Most of the group excitedly follows besides Klaus, Diego, and Ben. Ben lingers in the doorway. 

 

“You know I’m happy for you guys. Even if you guys weren’t ready. I’m happy I’m alive and get to be here for it.” Ben says. 

 

“Yeah I’m happy your here for it too.” Klaus says with a big grin and Ben nods before leaving the room. Diego sighs again and Klaus pulls Diego up from the chair and towards the kitchens. “Come on! I know you’re tired but we can eat dinner than go to bed. It’s been a long day. I’m sure Pogo will let me go one day without testing. I already knocked you up not much else I can do!” 

 

Diego laughs and nods, reluctantly following everyone else to the kitchen to eat. 

 

...

 

Later that evening Diego and Klaus cuddle together on Klaus bed after answering a minefield of questions from the others and oddly enough Grace as well, who had sat and joined the conversation after serving dinner. 

 

“We’re having a baby.” Diego says into Klaus neck where he is cuddled into his chest.

 

“Yeah it's a little surreal now that we are just lying here.” 

 

“You think it’s surreal I’m gonna be carrying a full baby in my stomach. I’m gonna get fat.”

 

“It’s definitely gonna be a sight to see, but I can’t wait!” Klaus says pulling Diego even closer to him. 

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s worth it.” 

 

“Hell yeah! Team baby!” Klaus yells. They hear a chorus of responses from different places down the hall. The two boys breathily laugh and cuddle close knowing that their baby wasn’t a mistake just a happy accident and everything was gonna be fine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in th comments down below and leave a Kudos! More Kliego fics coming soon(probably) because I’m addicted to them right now! Anyway, Love y’all!


End file.
